Goddesses
by Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus
Summary: Info inside!READ PLEASE!AxC,MxD,KxL&YxOC!
1. Prolouge

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review. Oh and If you have the time go to and go to the chat room there! It's cool! Remember in my story Lacus is engaged to Kira..And there was no fights between co-ordinators and the naturals after the first war.That's it and they lived happily ever after.But I still put Flay and Meer as dead..But Mwu stays. (HAHAHA DIE FLAY!)

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddesses

By: Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus

Prologue

Our story picks ups somewhere in the middle.Middle of what?you may ask. The middle of mishap,mischance,and misfortune.The middle of muck.The middle of time-altering,life-changing events that will forever transform the lives of four well-meaning but misguided teenage heroines and heros...

Good Characters:

Cagalli Yula Attha - 16 years old.

Lacus Clyne - 16 years old.

Miriallia Haww - 16 years old.

Diana Hajimana - 16 years old.

Athrun Zala - 17 years old.

Kira Yamato - 17 years old.

Dearka Elsman - 17 years old.

Yzak Joule - 17 years old.

Bad Characters:

Meer Campbell - 16 years old.

Flay Alster - 16 years old.

Jona Roma Seiran - 17 years old.

Really Bad Characters:

Comander Rau La Creuset(A/N I know why put him in here.But he's the cause of the war.So without him there will be no Gundam Seed!Meaning no prequel to Gundam Seed Destiny and Eternity!)

Plot: Well since I don't want to confuse any of you I'll just tell you some of them. Don't think of this as spoilers but just a help for you.Well ofcourse this is and Asucaga and Kira/Lacus, Dearka/Miriallia fic. But there are some love triangles.AthrunXCagalliXMeer, CagalliXAthrunXJona, KiraXLacusXFlay.But all in all it will turn out to be our loved couples.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me if you want me to continue this story.Or give me some good ideas for this story.REVEW!


	2. Chapter One:Power Introduction!

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review. Oh and If you have the time go to and go to the chat room there! It's cool!

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddesses

By: Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus

Chapter One:Power Practice Mishaps

"Boys of Heaven Academy our sister school Heaven Sent Academy will transfer to our school due to money loss.

And guys...do your best to not touch the girls." Professor Mwu La Flaga anounced."You heard him Dearka no touchy girly okay?"smirked Yzak."Shut up atleast I have interest in girls unlike your abnormal mind." Dearka countered.

"Shut up Dearka atleast I have patience while you try to get to second base."Yzak yelled. "Shut up guys they're here." said Kira.The shuttle door was stuck."Um...Murrue?Are you in there?'' asked Mwu. "OFCOURSE I"M IN HERE THIS IS OUR SHUTTLE!I swear how did I fall in love with him?'' she asked herself.

"Okay stay back. Hibis Mitormeta HASHIN!"(A/N I just made that up.)The boys can hear her using her power. The door set on fire.Cagalli carefully controlled the fire and told Lacus to put it out."Jusy Kinajustina MICA!" a water ball formed in her palms.She threw it towards the fire.Cagalli kicked the door."Damn door!It should explode for all I care."

"Thank you Cagalli.Uh Maybe we should blow out the smoke before we sufficate." said Murrue. "I'll take care of it!" Diana volunteered."Lustina Kijustsu KIMIWA!" Then a big gust of wind blew all of the smoke out."I'll bury it." Miriallia shouted. "Kijusti Kihiru MINO!" A huge hole dug into the ground. Then she carefully guided the door into it.After she covered it the dirt.

"Murrue!"Mwu ran over to her."I'm so glad you're safe.But we have to teach.See you tonight!" Mwu winked leaving a blushing Murrue behind."I swear Murrue.How could you ever fall in love with him of all people." Murrue played with her fingers and said"I know he's not the best choice but he's still sweet." Cagalli got pissed "Ah Love...It's for people who still believe in hope."Cagalli ran over to a tree."Hello Miss Murrue." said the four boys. "Hello.This is Miriallia Haww,Diana Hajimata,Lacus Clyne,and Cagalli Yula Attha she's over by that tree." she smiled.

Kira looked at them.When his eyes landed on Lacus he blushed."Hey Girls.This Is Kira Yamato,Dearka Elsman,Athrun Zala, and Yzak Joule." Murrue felt that she should play a little match-maker.But later."I would stay calm around Cagalli.She gets pissed easily.Watch.She's getting pissed at that tree." Murrue smiled.

"STUPID TREE!BURN IN HELL!" Cagalli yelled.The tree set on fire.The guys were surprised at their power.

"She has the power of Fire.Mirr here has the power of earth, Lacus has the power of water, Diana has the power of the wind.But out of the four Cagalli's the strongest." Murrue felt proud of her.

"Wait!Did you say Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha!Aren't they princesses!" yelled Kira. "There goes my cover." said Cagalli behind them."I always wanted to ask you this Cagalli.Why don't you like being a princess?"asked Lacus.

"They stuff you in these dresses.Force you to go to stupid parties.Force you to marry someone you don't know.And they underestimate me.For being a girl!And when I burn them alive,they'll be sorry they ever tried to touch me." Dearka's hand started to burn.

"Ouch!What did I do!" trying to sound so innocent."Oh please Mr.Elsman.I don't go for that crap!" Cagalli glared.

Dearka tried to avoid that icy glare.But instead"Okay I"M SORRY!NOW MAKE IT STOP!" Lacus got out a small water ball and splashed it on his hand.

"Thank you Miss Clyne."he smiled. "Cagalli why are you brutal?"asked Diana. "I'm going to tell you a story.It started when I first believed in hope.Then,my mother died trying to protect me.Then I learned how to use my power and burned the killer alive."

"I see..."Diana answered."I've killed before.I'm not afraid of death."she continued."Then her father and my father died.And my mother enrolled us in this school."said Lacus.

"My powers are destructable I know that.But that's how I want it to be.Everything I'm mad at I can burn.Like Dearka's hand." Cagalli pointed out.The guys looked at it.They shivered at her power."So what about you guys?" Diana asked.

"I have the power of Ice.Kira has the power of thunder.Yzak has the power to control things.Dearka has the power of lighting." said Athrun." "Okay we better get to class." they said.


End file.
